


The Bag

by tacoturtle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other, akaashi has spent too many hours on the internet, all i know is that i was procrastinating hardcore like no joke, does this even count as bokuaka tho ???, doesnt matter i'm tagging it as so lmao, i honestly had no idea where i was going with this, rip bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacoturtle/pseuds/tacoturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi turns into the meme that Bokuto was never prepared to deal with</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bag

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back to "How Many Words Does It Take To Turn Akaashi Keiji Into A Full-Fledged Meme"
> 
> ironically i wrote this while procrastinating on a fic lmao
> 
> its rlly heckin short but i'm weirdly proud of it and i didnt know what to do with it so i just decided to post it here
> 
> enjoy! <3

"Bokuto-san, can you take my bag upstairs?" Akaashi asked once they got inside the house, toeing his shoes off as Bokuto walked through the entrance, mimicking his actions.

"Sure thing!" Bokuto grinned, taking the bag Akaashi offered him and running up the stairs two at a time. He skidded to a stop at his bedroom door, throwing it open and tossing the bag inside before walking in himself. The bag landed on his bed with a sickening squelching sound and Bokuto grimaced. What did Akaashi have in there?

It didn't even take two minutes before Bokuto's curiosity piqued and he walked over cautiously, taking the zipper of the bag before hesitating to open it. That was a pretty gross sound it made when he threw it. What if there were animal guts in here? Or the guts of Akaashi's enemies?? Is Akaashi a secret murderer!?

Deciding that he couldn't wait any longer, Bokuto hasitliy opened the bag, the contents of it making his expression morph into one of confusion. Huh?

Akaashi walked in right at that moment, smirking at Bokuto as Bokuto picked up the bag and turned around, dumping whatever was in the bag onto the ground.

About half a pound of spaghetti spilled onto Bokuto's bedroom floor, staining it with the sauce and noodles alike.

"Akaashi.....What the fuck?" Bokuto whispered, eyes going wide before looking up questioningly at said person.

It took all the power in Akaashi's being to keep from losing control, trying to keep his face as neutral as possible as he said, "I was thinking we could have a _spaghet-together_."

The only thing louder than Akaashi's maniacal laugh was Bokuto's horrified screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> #savebokuto2k16
> 
> i dont even think asking for comments on this would be valid? like tbh this is just 100% pure bs lmfao not even i knew what i was writing
> 
> but thank you to those who took time (read: wasted time) to read this mess like wow y'all the real mvps <3


End file.
